Together
by small light
Summary: [COMPLETE]Ryoma made a mistake two years ago and because of it he lost Sakuno. now fate gives him one last chance for happines. will he be able to win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own prince of tennis.

* * *

CHAPTER I

She should have known that something would go wrong. There were so many signs and yet, like always, she paid no heed to them. First there was the wake up call that was not only one hour late, thus making her horribly late for work but the music that played was simply horrendous, yet it was going to be perfect for the events that were to take place.

When she got to work the look on her boss's face told her she was in big trouble. Normally her boss, Kurosawa Tennouji, was a pleasant man to work with, some would go so far as to say that he was the perfect boss, he never complained if you were a bit late or expected you to work in a formal suit. For him it didn't matter how you looked like or who you were, what mattered to him was the quality of your work. Today it seemed that even the sweet man that Sakuno grew fond of was in a sour mood, and she had a feeling that the one he would dump it on would be her. And boy was she right.

"Miss Ryuzaki can you please join me in my office for a moment? I have a new assignment for you."

"Sure Kurosawa san."

'I wonder what it is this time. He seems a bit tense though.'

"Miss Ryuzaki as you might be well aware of today is the last day of the tennis tournament. Now I wouldn't ask this normally but the one that was supposed to cover the event had to stay home for personal reasons."

'Why do I have this bad feeling inside?'

"And we really need the interview with whoever wins the game so you will be in charge of taking photos and interviewing the winner."

"But I'm not a reporter. I never took an interview in my life."

"Don't worry you'll do fine. It's really not that hard."

"Can't you send someone else?"

"No. everyone has something to do."

"Oh and I don't?"

"I didn't mean it like that but the site will be just fine if you leave it unsupervised for one day, whereas this is urgent."

(a.n Sakuno is a website creator and supervisor. She really doesn't strike me like the reporter type –too shy– but more like a quiet person that doesn't like to work with people or be the center of attention.)

"Just out of curiosity who's in the final?"

'God let it be someone else besides HIM!'

"Echizen Ryoma and Federer"

'Thanks a lot God'

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. No."

"What time does it start?"

"At 12:30 that's two hours from now"

"k. Bye."

'Shit! I have a date with Kei in one hour and I just know that he's gonna have a fit when I'll cut the meeting short. He always does. But that doesn't stop him from canceling our dates or be late for them.

Oh man! Why did it have to be Ryoma. Why not somebody else, anybody but the guy I was in love with for more than six years, anyone but the guy I had to brake up with two years ago.

Flashback 2 years ago

A young lady made her way towards the Aiza café. She was wearing a beautiful blue summer dress of medium length, and matching sandals. Her dark brown hear hung loosely around her body framing her face. She wasn't too tall a mere 1.60 m yet that height fitted her perfectly. When men looked at her they saw a creature of fragile beauty, so fragile that even a gust of wind could break her.

As she reached the café and talked to the waiter she sited herself at a table patiently waiting for the man she loved to come. She was quite happy for that day they would celebrate their two year anniversary. She still couldn't believe that it had been such a long time.

As time passed by a waiter came to take her order.

"Can I bring you anything mis?"

"No thank you, I'm waiting for someone."

"Yes, but you've been here for two hours, and I'm afraid that if you don't order something, I'll have to ask you to live."

'Two hours have passed? But why didn't he come. Has anything happened to him?'

As that terrifying thought entered her mind she hurriedly got up and left in search of him. It didn't occur to her that he might have forgotten because she was to nice to think so badly about a person and too much in love to think it about him. She probably wouldn't have seen him if he didn't shout.

And there he was on the tennis ground playing with his old time friend Momoshiro Takeshi. And maybe she would have forgiven him if not for what he said.

"Oi Echizen you sure you don't have to go somewhere. You did have flowers with you and all."

"Nah, it wasn't important. Plus Sakuno always understands."

She didn't know where she found the strength to walk up to him and say the hardest words of her life:

"Good bye Ryoma, I hope to never see you again."

And then she left.

End flashback

That time seems so far away now. I don't even recognize the girl that cried for the tennis prodigy. I guess I've changed and moved on. I have a good job I don't let anyone tell me what to do and a boyfriend.

So maybe the guy I'm with right now isn't all that great but he is here for me.'

"Hey Key. Sorry for being late"

"Yes well try not to let it happen again k love"

"Of course" 'ok I take it back he needs a lot of work. I wonder what happened to the sweet man I met six months ago. Where did he disappear and why did he live here with his evil twin?

**I remember  
Walking through the park  
Just shooting the breeze   
Kissing in the shade  
Those were the days  
Lounging in the den  
Breakfast In the bed  
You let me have my way  
Those were the days**

All he talks about these days is either business or money. It wasn't like this at the beginning, I wonder if everyone goes through this or is it just me. Why do I attract only louses?'

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"Huh… Yeah of course"

"Right…"

"Listen, I have to go take an interview for the paper. We'll talk at home."

"And who are you interviewing? Don't tell me it's that bastard Echizen?'

"So what if it is him?"

"Then you're not going. I've had it with you paying other men more attention than me, especially him. You're nothing but a…"

SLAP

"Don't confuse me with your whores. Oh and why don't you do me a favor and let me never see your face again."

"You'll be sorry about this Sakuno"

"Yeah what ever."

**You Don't know me no more  
You can't lie no more  
Ain't gon' try no more  
This is the end of the road**

'What a jerk. I wonder what I ever saw in him? Great now I have only half an hour to get to the tennis courts. Thank heavens they're close by.'

The game was won by Ryoma 6 games to 4 and it took everyone by surprise, everyone but Sakuno that is.

'Hm… took you long enough to win Ryoma kun. But I knew you would, you always do. And now being the only reporter here I have easy access to your locker so I can ask as many questions as I want. I wonder if he'll remember me. Not likely. Oh well here he comes.'

Ryoma was heading towards the changing rooms trying desperately to outrun the reporters. It had been a long and hard game and all he wanted now was a hot bath and sleep, but he would have to settle for a shower and a long ride to the hotel. When he entered the locker room he let out a heavy sigh that he didn't know he was holding. They became more and more frequent the discontented sighs, even after a hard won victory, no scratch that especially after a hard victory. Of course there was no easy victory, not anymore, not for two years. And yet another sigh left his lips.

'What's the matter with me? I should be jumping of joy but no I'm standing here moping around for a girl that probably forgot about me and is now happily married. She probably has kids too.' The image of a brown haired angel holding a small baby in her arms smiling at him filled his mind 'Che and what you wouldn't give for that baby to be yours, but face it you idiot you lost the only girl that could make you happy.'

'What's wrong with Ryoma kun? He seems so sad'

Snap out of it girl. He's not your concern. You're here to take an interview and nothing more. Oh and will you please stop it with the Ryoma kun, you're not a kid anymore.

'Guess you're right.'

'I wonder how my life would have been if I hadn't made that stupid mistake 2 years ago…'

He didn't have time to finish that train of thought for the girl that plagued his dreams literally fell in his arms.

Sakuno didn't plan it and it had been ages since she last tripped over something, so why did it happen now right in front of Echizen she had no idea but she was sure that someone up there really hated her. As she braced herself for the fall and even more for his criticism she thought how ironic this was. But the pain never came, what was supposed to be a cold hard floor was warm and soft and the cruel words that she expected were replaced by a deep masculine voice, laced with concern.

'What's going on? How did Sakuno get here.'

do you really care about that? Here's your chance to answer your question.

"Are you alright?"

'I think I know why the floor's so worm and soft…it's because I'm in his arms, his strong wonderfully worm arms.'

Now now… let's not do anything that will make the situation even worse. I mean it's no big deal it's just a pair of arms. They don't affect us in the least. I mean why should they. I have no feelings for this man and he doesn't even look so good. I've seen a hundred men that were far more handsome than he.

'Really and where were they, your dreams; oh and why is your face as red as a tomato, not to mention the million butterflies in your belly. Face it girl you still like him.'

I do not like him. He is the one that brought me nothing but misery and heartache. Give me one good reason for me to like him.

'And since when does love need a reason?'

You're impossible.

"Sorry Echizen san. I hope that you won't be to offended and still give an interview." She smiled at him, and even though it wasn't the same as before it still warmed his wounded heart simply because she smiled for him.

'So she didn't come for me.' He felt pain stab his bleeding heart. He didn't know how long he could suffer this pain tearing him apart. He knew that it wasn't much longer.

'Maybe I can win her back. I hope to God I will. This is the last chance I have left.' And even though he didn't know it he was right for in the road to his future there was a fork two roads that could be followed, one long and mysterious yet full of joy and another that held enough pain for 10 lifetimes yet the time was short to short to be called a life and the ending was sad and so very lonely.

"Alright I'll give you an interview with one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Have lunch with me."

"I don'…"

she didn't know when he made it by her side. Nor was she certain exactly how his arms found their way around her waist. All she could feel was his hot breath tickling her skin, making her knees feel like jelly.

"Don't worry Sakuno, I don't bite. Unless you want me to that is."

Soft lips brushed the skin of her neck lighting a fire that could only grow stronger.

He cupped her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. For a moment their gazes locked and he could have sworn that he saw an emotion that he thought lost he saw love and it was directed towards him. He didn't have the chance to make sure though for the small glimpse inside her heart was now blocked by a wall made of to many lies and disappointments, a wall that to his shame he helped create.

"Come with me."

'God what's going on? Why is he acting this way? Is he playing me again?'

"Why?" her voice was soft quivering with emotion.

"Because I need you."

"Alright."

He let go of her and took a step back, he then took her hand and kissed it his eyes never leaving hers.

"Thank you Sakuno." And then he smiled. That smile that was solely hers, and it melted her heart.

"it's good to see you smiling more often" she said feeling a wave of sadness course through her at the thought of sharing his smiles with someone else.

"I only smile when you're around"

And then he left to change leaving a stunned girl behind. A girl that could not deny the feelings she still harbored for him but was too afraid of getting hurt to admit it.

What's the matter with you. You get all mushy because of a smile.

'It wasn't the smile that got to me but the promise that he made and apparently still keeps.'

Flashback

It was a quiet night, with the moon full and bright watching over lover's hearts and lighting their pats with stars. It was perfect for couples to walk through the park holding hands whispering sweet secrets to each other.

Tokyo Park was apparently empty all but two people were there to watch its beauty. As they walked hand in hand the girl's musical laughter could be herd. It was like the chime of small silver bells, so fragile so innocent.

The boy watched her as she ran towards the small playground twirling around with grace. He couldn't help but smile at the image he was sure to keep in his mind and heart forever.

Then she stopped and slowly approached him. Her steps light on the grass not making a sound she seemed to be floating. Her hands lifted to frame his face a gentle smile resting upon her cherry lips.

"You should smile more often Ryoma-kun"

He twined his arms around he thin waist and pulled her close to kiss her gently. He was always baffled by how sweet she tasted and how addictive her kisses were. If he was not careful he knew he would lose himself inside her. But then again he really didn't mind that possibility. As he broke the kiss he whispered a promise in her ear a promise that he was sure he would keep.

"Than I promise to always smile, but only for you, for no one else but you."

"I can live with that"

End flashback

'Just for me, I wonder what will happen next. Why is he acting like this? But more than anything I wonder if I can keep myself from falling for him again.'


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own prince of tennis

* * *

CHAPTER 2

It only took him a couple of minutes to change his clothes and for Sakuno it felt like it took too little. She felt so many things at once that one feeling couldn't be distinguished from the other. Of one thing she was certain though, she felt curios towards his actions not only in front of her but especially the one she saw at the beginning, the sad look that seeped into his eyes and still lingered there like a shadow.

"Let's go"

He took her hand and they both hurriedly walked to the parking lot. She was a bit taken aback by his actions but chose to say nothing about it.

They got inside his car and drove of. The silence was overbearing yet neither knew what to say. Surprisingly enough Ryoma was the one that broke it.

"So… where to?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where should we go to eat? It's the first time I came here so you'll have to be my guide."

'I thought it was just lunch…'

"There's a pretty good restaurant on Ortaci street, and it isn't far either. Just make a left at the next intersection and then drive straight. You can see it clearly because of its design."

"You're the boss."

Trrrr……trrrr……...

When she looked at the phone she barely suppressed a groan. She knew very well who was on the other line but that didn't mean she wanted to talk to him. Why didn't he just leave her alone?

"When I said I didn't want to see your face again I was referring to your voice as well Kei."

This of course peeked the tennis players' interest. Questions varying from who the caller was to how he could kill him if he hurt Sakuno were going through his head. Yet he said nothing just listened on.

"So what do you want?... you wouldn't dare.. aha… sure you do. Whatever . …goodbye."

Sakuno began dialing furiously and after the third ring the someone finally answered.

"Hey Mike this is Sakuno, can you do me a favor? Can you change the lock on my door? "

"Sure when?"

"Now"

"Broke up with him huh?"

"Yeah and the creep wants to throw me out of the apartment."

"Wasn't it your apartment?"

"It still is"

"Ok I'll go right now and see what I can do."

"Thanks a million. Leave me a spare in the usual place k?"

"K, bye"

"Bye"

"I'm really sorry Echizen-san but I have to get home to solve some things but if we could reschedule our interview it would be great."

"No."

"Huh?"

"We aren't rescheduling anything because we're still going to lunch after **I **take you to your apartment to solve whatever needs solving. Which reminds me **what** is going on?"

"Nothing much"

A sigh escaped his lips as he took her hands in one of his own. For a moment he took his eyes of the road to look at her. His words were barely a whisper but they soothed and alarmed her at the same tie.

"Trust me like you used to Sakuno"

'Can I trust him again? … Agh … What am I thinking, I told him goodbye and there's no more room for second chances, we changed too much.'

Wouldn't you have changed anyway

'I guess'

Before she could make up her mind she reached the apartment complex and they headed for her floor. When they reached the ninth floor she went straight to a green colored door. There inside the frame was a key, which much to Ryomas amusement wasn't for that door but for the one at the end of the hallway.

Her apartment was just like he imagined it would be. Although decorated with great taste it was in chaos. Coffee mugs were scattered everywhere he computer was turned on and clothes were grouped in piles on various chairs.

"The same tidy little Sakuno eh?"

At this she couldn't suppress a blush.

"Sorry Ryoma kun it's been a hectic week and cleaning was the last thing on my mind"

If she wouldn't have been so busy packing her clothes she might have noticed her little slip up in the name calling, and if she hadn't been so worried about her ex she might have noticed the smile resting on Ryoma's lips. But she didn't and he was left alone to enjoy her little mistake.

"Ok, I'm all packed. Let's go."

"Sure."

They were waiting for the elevator when _he _came. And the outcome wasn't pretty.

Kei was furious. And started yelling at Sakuno, but the worst part was when he tried to hit her. Then Ryoma snapped. A fight ensued and some security guards had to come and break them up. They were escorted each to his own car. Sakuno left to Ryoma and only after 10 or 20 minutes did she snap back to reality and found herself wondering

"Ano… Ryoma I mean Echizen san where are we going?"

"To my hotel. We can't go and eat looking like this ne?" he tried to give her a slight smirk but that's when the pain hit him full force.

"I'm sorry …"

"Don't be. But if you want to make it up to me stop calling me Echizen, it's annoying."

"Ok …Ryoma kun."

The ride to the hotel was silent but it was no longer tense but a comfortable silence. When they arrived Sakuno felt like every single person was staring at them, and the fact that Ryoma was a bit bruised didn't help at all,. Nor did the fact that they went straight to his room, but not before he said something to the bell boy in a very hushed tone.

As they entered his room Sakuno was shocked speechless. To say it was gorgeous would be an offense.

'I think I could fit my whole apartment in here and there would still be room to spear.'

"So… should I take your reaction as a positive thing?"

She playfully hit his hand but when she heard him groan in pain guilt hit her full force.

"oh My God Ryoma kun. I'm so sorry. Here sit down while I get some towels and the first aid kit."

With gentle fingers she tended his wounds, making sure she did it right. So concentrated she was that she didn't notice how close she was to him, but he did. And it took all his self control not to act upon his feelings.

Every time her soft honey-brown hair lightly brushed the side of his thigh, or when he felt her breath on his neck as she tried to clean his broken lip, every time he cast a glance towards her face and saw that her lips were inches away, his control slipped a little bit more.

"all done. How do you feel?"

"Good enough for dinner."

"huh"

"we were supposed to have lunch, but seeing how it's a bit late for that I was thinking somewhere along the lines of dinner."

"But it's to early for dinner"

"So …. You can show me around till the right time. How I said it's my first time here."

"I'm sure that you have somewhere else to be."

"Nope. I'm free all day today."

'What are you doing Ryoma , why are you making me fall in love with you again?'

Sweetie I got news for you YOU WERE NEVER OUT OF LOVE!

'So what do you suggest I do ?'

Go with the flow. He'll probably leave tomorrow and never return again. Now you on the other hand have your entire life here. Think of this as your last chance to see what would have been so that you can say goodbye without regrets.

"Ok than I'll give you the best tour you could get"

Her smile baffled him. There was no trace of sadness nor regret. It was the smile he waited so long to see.

"I'll wait down in the lobby then."

"K I'll be there in 10 minutes."

What are you doing now?

'I'm getting dressed and booking a room at a hotel. Where would you want me to spend the night?'

I have a few suggestions

'Well keep them to yourself. I have to change my clothes and Ryoma's waiting downstairs.'

When she finally walked out of the elevator ryoma knew he should have been dead for his heart literally stopped at the sight. She was wearind a blue dress that had no back and the oly thing keeping it up was a small bow at the back of her neck. The lower part (the skirt) was loose and it covered her legs till mid thigh. She wore matching bue and white sandals and her hair was arranged to the side, a butterfly clip keeping it away from her eyes. She also had with her a small white backpack.

"So… are you ready ryoma" Sakuno asked him blushing a bit from all the attention she was receiving.

"huh…. Um…. Yeah. Let's go."

Without thinking he linked their arms together as they walked out of the lobby.

She took him all around town, to the oddest places that no guide would have gone. She showed him her favorite bookstore; they walked through a park where she showed him a hidden cave. When 7 came they were amazed by how fast the time passed.

She suggested they eat at a small restaurant near the lake. The place had wonderful view great music and a dace floor.

They had been chatting away happily until Ryoma asked her a question that plagued his mind since she left him.

"Sakuno… why did you leave?"

'Oh no! what am I supposed to say?'

How about the truth

"Because it hurt to much."

"What did?"

"Always feeling like I was second best. Second to your passion for tennis, second when it came to your friends and family, always second. I didn't want to stay until I would become second in love as well."

"And Kei"

"sigh…. He was really sweet and supportive at first he helped me through my depression of loosing you and never complained when I cried on his shoulder. He was a great friend. Becoming lovers was probably our biggest mistake. It messed everything up. And the funny thing is he was right."

"about what?"

"…."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to"

He led her to the dance floor and pulled her in a tight embrace. As the band began their song their bodies moved as one neither wanting to be separated ever again craving for each other. Her head rested on his shoulder small dainty hands encircling his neck. He felt lost in her aroma, he felt at home in her warmth. He pulled her even closer leaving no space between them. Cheeks flushed and eyes half closed she welcomed his soft lips that began devouring her very soul. Ryoma knew at that moment that nothing short of death could make him give her up.

Quiero que entiendas que adorarte es un vicio que voy a seguir.

Y al mismo tiempo quiero demostrarte que amarme también es bueno para ti.

Ver cuantas lluvias pasajeras podemos estar libres los dos con solo conseguir que al fin que tu puedas ver en mis ojos lo que en ti veo yo.

Yo no me resigno a nada y me niego a bailar sino me sigues el paso en este vals.

Alas the song ended far too soon end they had too part. He offered to walk her to her hotel and she accepted, neither wanted this night to end. Holding hands they entered the lobby not knowing what to do.

"Would you like some coffee?" she quietly asked.

'I hate coffee but I love her'

"Yes that sounds great."

Her room was so much smaller than his own that he felt ashamed for the things he took for granted.

'Face it that's always been your problem you take everything for granted your family social status and even her.'

Never again, will I make that mistake for life has no meaning if the one hat you love isn't beside you.

"let's drink this on the balcony. There's such a nice view" she said looking at the star clad sky "don't you think"

"Yes very" but he wasn't watching the stars that shone bright above them nor the moon whose light caressed their skin, he was watching the girl who's eyes shone like the stars who's skin glowed in the moon light. He was watching her.

Mi vida, como quieres que te diga que eres para mi,

que no hay porque buscar amor cuando lo tienes frente a ti.

Cuantas veces te diría que soy para ti,

si ya que te encontré no tengo intención de que te vuelvas a ir.

"Dance with me" he asked. Pulling her in his arms again. Her soft hair tickled his nose and her breath warmed his check. He loved the filling of her body next to his, the way her forms fitted his. Her skin was soft to the touch and tasted as sweet as honey.

A small gasp could be heard when she felt his lips on her neck trailing hot kisses and making her flesh burn with desire. Entwined in each others embrace they gave themselves with complete abandon. Moans of pleasure filled the night as the two lovers joined their bodies and souls for eternity.

As night turned to dawn Sakuno fell asleep a sweet smile gracing her lips. Ryoma didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stay and watch his angel forever. He knew that she will doubt his words tonight but he meant them "I love you" a thousand times if need be he will say again and their meaning would never change. He watched his angel sleeping in his arms and finally allowed himself to rest knowing he found what was once lost: love.

Mi vida, como quieres que te diga que eres para mi,

que no hay porque buscar amor cuando lo tienes frente a mi.

Cuantas veces te diría que soy para ti,

si ya que te encontrado no tengo intenciones de que te vuelvas a ir.

She woke up to the incessant ringing of her phone. To lazy to answer it she just turned it of wanting more sleep, but as she turned was greeted by Ryomas sleeping face. And then reality hit her.

'Oh my God! What did I do? This wasn't supposed to happen.'

She tried to get out of the bed as silently as she could, not wanting to wake him up. That would just make it harder, hearing him say goodbye would be too much. She was on the edge of the bed when to strong arms circled her waist and brought her back on the mattress. She tried to get up again yet there were impediments one would be his body that hovered over her, hands firmly clasped in his own. The other was his eye that burred into her soul.

He knew this would happen that she will try to run away. Well not anymore. He won't let her run from her emotions or him.

"Where were you going?"

She wanted to lie, say that she was going to work but she couldn't.

"Away"

"Why?"

"Because… because I don't want to hear you saying goodbye."

He had to strain his ears to hear her and the tears that spilled from her eyes made him ache. He let go of her hands only to shift their position so that she was now standing in his lap cradled like a child. Cupping her face he brought her gaze to meet his own.

"Who said I was leaving?"

"but… you have your own life and ….'

His expression changed to seriousness and in a tone that left no room for questioning he told her: "You are my life and I'm never giving you up."

"I love you Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"And I love You Echizen Ryoma." She told him a smile gracing her lips once again.

She knew there would be hardships to come but they would face them all one at a time together. Together forever.

* * *

well tht's it. hope you liked it. 

don't forget to review


End file.
